How Many?
by DelicateInnocence
Summary: Ever since Craig asked Tweek out, it's been a non-stop battle against the blond's twitchy nature. How many tries will it take before Craig gets a decent kiss from his boyfriend without Tweek passing out? Boys Love, Creek pairing. Inspired by fanart.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hullo thur._

_I've recently discovered this pairing within South Park and decided to write a lil' story about it. The plot was inspired by a picture someone had drawn on DeviantArt (the picture in no way belongs to me, but the story idea was too good to pass up). I thank the person who made it._

_As usual, obligatory disclaimers, South Park does not belong to me, but I do love it so._

_Creek, Craig x Tweek._

_There will be Boys Love, no likey, there's a handy Back button for you._

**Chapter One:**

_"Will you go out with me?"_

The tentative question from the usually stoic boy had been enough to knock Tweek off his feet, almost literally. He could remember the faint blush that had dusted Craig Tucker's cheeks as he asked, his eyes fixated on the ground as if hoping it would swallow him up if Tweek rejected him. It was this memory that was currently getting Tweek through math class.

Math was so much pressure. All those numbers, only adding more and more to every equation with every year of school he miraculously managed to pass. It made Tweek's head spin to look at the stupid textbook. Instead, his eyes were focused on the chalkboard Mr. Garrison was writing down math problems for the class to solve. Mr. Garrison had simply rose up in the ranks of teachers, ue to the lack of people willing to man any class with Eric Cartman in it. Said individual was busy making spit balls and attempting to throw them in a certain red head's direction, though the angry Jewish boy was easily avoiding them and throwing bigger pieces of paper with curse words back at Cartman's seat.

Craig hadn't come to school today so Tweek had nothing to distract him from the rising dread that Mr. Garrison might call on him to answer a math problem. He could feel the twitching returning to his limbs as he hoped the teacher would skip over him. Unfortunately, there was no such luck in the life of Tweek.

"Tweek, Eric and Butters. Come up and solve for these three problems."

"Gah!" Tweek yelped, pushing his chair back with a screech. He followed a complaining Cartman to the front of the class and tried to repeat a calming mantra Craig had taught him the day they'd started dating. Dating. Now there was something that certainly wasn't helping the twitching. Craig had assured Tweek that the relationship would be kept a secret so no one would pester Tweek during class and to make extra sure that Cartman couldn't make up some ridiculous song and dance about teasing gays. But that didn't stop Tweek from worrying.

His writing was horrible and the sound of the chalk on the board made Tweek shiver unpleasantly. Quickly scribbling in an answer he thought was right, Tweek was the first one back to his seat.

"Eric, you need to study. I can't even begin to explain why this equation doesn't result in your answer of Boob. Tweek...please bring a calculator next time you come up, it might help." Tweek whimpered in response to Garrison's advice, though he knew the man was probably right. "And Butters, very good. You're maintaining the image that only one kid in this class knows what they're doing."

The class followed this basic procedure until the bell rang. Tweek was the first one out the door, as usual, his watch set to the exact time of the schools bell. He was out the door so fast, he nearly collided with a boy walking down the hallway in a blue hoodie.

"Ah! S-sorry!" Tweek stumbled back, only to be caught by the arm and pulled along the hall. "Gah, let-let go!"

"How did class go?"

Tweek paused in his protests. He recognized that voice. "Craig?"

Craig turned to look at Tweek, his expression neutral as usual, but his voice was calm and comforting. "Sorry I missed class. Wasn't really feeling the douche bag Garrison vibe today."

"Hm. Ah! Yeah, h-he was doing board p-problems again." Tweek said, quickening his step so he could walk beside Craig instead of being pulled along behind him.

"Sounds boring. More boring than normal. I don't like that." Craig said.

Tweek blinked, one eye winking an extra time as he struggled to stop his body from trembling as he walked. He knew he should have stopped with the caffeine run years ago but...well, ever since his father had actually learned variety with his blends, Tweek had been testing them all. Some were worse than others.

"So w-what did you do all d-day?" Tweek asked, clutching his arms to his chest as they walked towards the stairs that led to the cafeteria.

Craig gave a shrug and slid his hands into his pockets. "I went to check the video store to see if any new games came out. Nothing good, as usual." When they reached about the midpoint in the staircase, Craig stopped, turning abruptly to look at Tweek. The twitchy boy stopped too, though he quickly looked around to see if anyone was around. "I know we've played it a million times before, but wanna come to my house after school and play that rental game Clyde lent to me?"

Tweek noticed Craig step forward as he spoke and the blond boy stepped back, bumping into the banister behind him. "Gah! Um...I-I s- yeah. I'm free."

Craig smiled, a rare occurrence, and leaned forward so he was just inches from Tweek's nose.

"Good."

Tweek blushed furiously, feeling his whole head heat up from embarrassment as Craig's lips moved closer and closer-...and then he couldn't see anything.

Craig blinked and glanced down just in time to catch Tweek before he hit the stairs. The poor boy had passed out before he'd even gotten a kiss. They'd been dating two weeks so far and this was the fourth attempt that had failed. Sighing, Craig lifted Tweek up in his arms and proceeded towards the nurses office instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

_Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh jesus._

Tweek trembled along the sidewalk, walking with Craig to the dark haired boy's house after school. He wished he could calm down but not five minutes ago, Craig had grabbed onto Tweek's hand and refused to let go, despite the blond's rather loud scream of surprise. They were out of the range of any school students that might be roaming around, so there was no risk of being seen, but the simple contact was making Tweek's skin crawl.

Not that it was unpleasant, no not at all! Tweek wasn't sure how to stifle his nerves, but he was sure if he found a way to calm himself, this would be quite nice. Walking with his boyfriend, hand in hand, to his house. Where they'd grab a snack and proceed to said boyfriends bedroom...

"Gah!" Tweek flinched, nearly yanking his hand clear from Craig's grip.

"What's wrong?" Craig asked, not turning to look at the blond. Tweek was incapable of watching the road properly, might as well be the smart one.

"N-nothing!" Tweek stammered, blushing and reaching up to pull the collar of his shirt up and over his mouth and nose. It caused a button to come undone, his shirts always just a size or two bigger than him, but neither of them paid it any mind. Save for the quick glance Craig gave it before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Do you want me to make some food when we get to my place?" Craig asked. He was used to grabbing small snacks, but he hadn't had much for lunch and Eric Cartman had taken half of Tweek's lunch.

"Ah...yes!" Tweek said, his voice muffled by his collar. "What d-do you want t-to make?"

"I was thinking grilled cheese." Craig mused. The imaginary scent of it was already making his stomach growl.

Tweek glanced at Craig's stomach, as if fearful it might open up and eat him, but a smile crossed his lips all the same and he said, "That sounds good!"

Leading the twitchy boy up the stairs to his house, Craig fumbled with his keys, managing to get the door open without letting go of Tweek's hand. Despite the boy attempting to pull away to make it easier.

Once in the kitchen, however, Craig released his boyfriend reluctantly, setting about gathering the things they'd need for food. Tweek sat down on one of the stools at the little island Craig's mom had got about a week ago. He fixed his collar and began rearranging the island top, almost obsessively. The napkins and spice shakers were in a neat ring of circles, progressing to bigger and bigger circles as it flowed outward before Craig noticed what Tweek had done.

"Dude, stop touching my mom's things. She'll just rearrange it anyway."

"Gah!"

Craig left the first sandwich in the frying pan, heat on medium, to go over to where Tweek was sitting. He gathered Tweek's hands in his own to stop the boy from continuing his table cleaning madness and almost smiled at the blush that spread rapidly across Tweek's face. Taking a chance, Craig lifted Tweek's hand, pressing each finger against his lips.

"Oh jesus!" Tweek said, though his squeak was quiet and he didn't pull away. The way Tweek was shivering and the color of his face, Craig was beginning to worry that the boy might suddenly explode. Lost in giving attention to each of Tweek's fingers, Craig wasn't prepared when Tweek said, "Stop!"

Craig looked up curiously, but Tweek's eyes weren't on him. He looked to follow his gaze and saw the frying pan, still cooking a sandwich. He pushed away from the table, releasing Tweek with a sigh and proceeded to finish making the sandwich. Luckily, as he flipped it over, Craig saw he hadn't burned anything. That would have been really troublesome to make a whole new one and explain the burning smell to his parents.

%#%#%#%#%

When the sandwiches were done and served onto napkins (Craig didn't feel like wasting plates), they headed up to Craig's room for video games. Tweek had gotten the hang of this game, so he was a little more at ease when Craig started setting it up. His hands grasped the controller and his fingers tapped away at the buttons, reminding himself which one was which and what distance he'd have to keep his fingers at to avoid nervously twitching on one of the other buttons.

The first time he'd played, he'd spazzed out on the controller and ended up killing three teammates and then himself by pressing the shoot button too fast while running towards a cliff. He hadn't grasped the joystick that maneuvered his sights around at that point.

Craig took a bite of his sandwich and clicked around expertly on the game system to get to the main menu. He had spent all too much time with this system, learning its every trick. He'd really had no one to hang out with then. Clyde had fallen ill with one of those long term illnesses that only went away after Tom Cruise or someone had been caged away from society. Craig hadn't really paid attention, just visited his friend in the hospital during game breaks.

The first round of the game started and Craig smiled reassuringly at Tweek, knowing the boy would have that same adorably cute intense expression he adapted when trying really hard to impress people with his gaming skills. Lucky for him, Tweek was actually good enough at this game to play as Craig's partner and the dark haired boy wasn't that hard to impress. At least, not when you were also his boyfriend.

%#%#%#%#%

"HAHA!"

"GAH!"

Craig tossed the controller down, a triumphant look on his face as his actions in the game caused a chain reaction to happen, bringing down the enemy's base entirely. Tweek gave a violent twitch as his character was thrown backwards from the blast, having been too close to the initial explosion. The credit screen rose up to show they'd finished that particular round and Craig turned to Tweek.

"Hey...can I kiss you?" Craig asked, blunt as always. He had been thinking during the game that perhaps if he warned Tweek before hand, instead of leaning in silently as he'd done before, he might actually get a kiss from his boyfriend.

"You want-...oh wow. Ah!" Tweek dropped the controller accidentally as another blush erupted over his face. What an effect Craig had on him. Tweek wished he didn't have to turn such a violent color every time Craig asked him something like this. How nice it would be to just kiss Craig whenever he wanted and...GAH!

"Well? Can I?" Craig asked.

Tweek wrestled with his decision. Of course he wanted Craig to kiss him, but it was so...so much pressure! Craig could almost see the cogs working up a storm in Tweek's mind, but without too much hesitation, the blond boy actually nodded. Clearly, Tweek didn't trust himself with words, so he couldn't respond. A shout now would only ruin what would hopefully be their first official kiss without having to wake up in a hospital bed or the like.

Craig smiled. Plan A was working nicely. He leaned in, careful not to go too fast in case he scared Tweek. With a mild hum of amusement, Craig thought to himself how like a small pet Tweek was. Move slow, careful not to startle it...it was almost like Stripe, but Stripe had long since gotten used to Craig's company.

Tweek held still, closing his eyes to avoid watching the slow progress Craig was taking. How nice of him to respect the personal distance. Craig really was something special. So nice and he didn't even seem to mind the twitchy behavior. Heck, he'd never once complained about the time Tweek took to get used to some-...Oh jesus.

Craig could imagine fireworks and a band playing in his head as his lips finally touched Tweek's. He'd heard a small squeak from the boy, but Tweek hadn't pulled away. Craig mentally celebrated as he pulled back, careful to take it slow at first.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Craig asked, pleased with himself.

Tweek opened and closed his mouth a few times, as if speaking silently or imitating a goldfish. At Craig's comment, he promptly shut his mouth and hid his face. It wasn't long after that when Craig watched Tweek slump over and realized he'd passed out again.

"Can't win 'em all." Craig sighed, rearranging Tweek to a more comfortable position before grinning to himself and starting up a single player level on the game.


End file.
